


Christian but not saint

by loyalb



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Atheism, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Christianity, Church Sex, Drinking, Homophobic Language, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Namjoon | RM are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Multi, Recreational Drug Use kinda, Sins, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalb/pseuds/loyalb
Summary: Namjoons an Atheist that religious bullshit isn't for himYoongi's a Christian but that doesn't mean hes a saint
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Pre

**Author's Note:**

> Grammatical errors are likely so is spelling errors and lowercase names I'm a lazy writer but I'll try my best

Fucking hell!

Namjoon did not want to go to church. He's been doing a pretty good job avoiding it having not done since for like what, almost 4 years now. 

He'd just say he was studying, or he had homework. Which was a pretty effective lie and very believable considering he was number 1 in his grade maintaining straight A’s, so his parent never really questioned him. But fucking Jungkook he had to run his damn mouth spilt the tea told the biggest secret that he had the one he'd kept for some shit now the only thing to make his parents hate him for being the one thing they despised more than anything "gay" 

~ 1 week ago, ~ 

I was a Sunday evening and Namjoon was actually study like for real he had homework statistics class was a bitch (but thats what he got for being an overachiever). He was studying in the kitchen because his room was a messy and he couldn't focus in that type of environment. His parents were in the living area which was like 5 feet away his mom was cleaning, and his dad was reading. 

Namjoon had been sitting in the same position now for a little over 3 hours and had to take a piss so he went to the bathroom he left his phone on the table and thats it.   
It was at that moment Namjoon knew he fucked up.

Namjoons phone went off he kept getting notified of text then his phone started ringing and his mom being the sweet but nosy woman she was she picked it up and answered. Then before getting a response fucking Jungkook shouted "HEY GAYASS BITCH I GOT YOU A DATE WITH THAT DUDE JACKSON FROM P.E" his parents were in shock from the language but took it for a joke. 

Namjoon was walking back to the kitchen when and heard the next thing Jungkook 

"hey, did you hear I got you a date now you can finally get your dick wet and stop beating off to gay porn when your parents go to bed" 

“shit shit shit” Namjoon started to panic as he saw his parents face morph into shock

“Yo Joon can you hear me I think you’re on mute” Jungkook said

Namjoon sighed face-palming 

Namjoons mother then spoke “hello Jungkook this is Mrs. Kim is what you’re saying true”

There was a pause so Namjoons guessing Jungkook his dumbass friend has finally realized where he fucked up “ha hello Mrs. Kim um no that’s just how we play and joke around you know us kids these days”

Needless to say his parents didn’t believe him and it was sort of pointless to deny when his mom checked his history and did indeed find A LOT of porn like large amounts with the filthiest titles his mom looked like she was going to have a heart attack 

She started yelling. Saying he’d been “possessed by the devil” and all those years of not going to church has “given him the gay”. And that if he didn’t let God in, “he’d surely be going to hell”

He was surprised to find his dad so calm only saying he’d start coming to church with them   
And Namjoon knew it was pointless argue so he just sighed and quietly nodded 

~ end~ 

Which brings them to now where Namjoon dressed in a white collared shirt and kakis with some “church shoes” which are just some ugly ass loafers

“You ready son” his father said at the door with bible and keys in his hands his mother standing beside him who couldn’t even look at him 

“Yeah whatever”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoons in church pt.1
> 
> use of word "fag"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe grammatical/ spelling errors

Yoongi was at the door like usual greeting people at the door he was very involved with the church and enjoyed taking on roles helping and getting to know people.

Which is why he noticed when Mr. and Mrs. Kim approached the door with a tall boy, he immediately became interested to learn more about him.

“Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Kim” Yoongi said with a smile 

He thinks he may remember the Kim’s having a son. A weird looking little nerdy boy from younger days it was a long while ago since he’s seen him, but this definitely wasn’t him now.

Yoongi stole a quick glance at Namjoon and for 1 he was not “little” anymore he was about 4 maybe 4 ¼ inches taller than Yoongi. He had a pretty innocent looking face he looked kind of toned a nice Adams apple. He was cute.

“Good morning Yoongi” Namjoons parents answered simultaneously

“This is our son Namjoon you might not remember but he used to join us” Namjoons father said 

“I think I have an idea of seeing him but its been so long I don’t really remember” Yoongi said apologetically as Namjoon stared at him

“Well hes going to be here every Sunday from now on” his mother replied 

“Oh, that’s good did you” Yoongi beamed.” Did you want to sit with me and the rest of the youth group” he said turning to Namjoon “when the service starts the different age groups have their own little serviced”

“No, I think I’ll pass” Namjoon said. The last thing he wanted is to be surrounded by church spreading the “word of God” and talk lame pointless bible verses especially with this “Yoongi” guy who looked like sycophant suck who was more than likely an asshole.

He knew he’d answered wrong when he got an annoyed looked from his mom “of course he’d love to join when service starts for now, he’ll sit with us I’ll send him to you”

“Okay bye Mr. and Mrs. Kim see you later Namjoon” Yoongi said before walking off to greet more people

“listen Namjoon if you want to cure this little homosexual trait of yours, you’ll hang around Yoongi and his friends and MAYBE he’ll rub off on you. You better not give him any problems either and don’t tell anyone that you’re a fag either we have a good reputation here and we don’t need you ruining it” his mother said

That’s the most shes said to him all week 

“Yes ma’am” 

Church was annoying and fake in Namjoons opinion. Church that steals money from people because “God” a higher “supernatural being” said so, which is complete and utter bullshit. Church is just a place where people go to make themselves feel better than everyone else, its filled with judgmental fucks that try to maintain a worthless social status all to go to a place that doesn’t exist based off a book that no one knows wrote it. The bible might as well be a fairytale written by some homeless drunk or drug addict with a very vivid imagination. 

And your supposed to believe it because why? If you don’t your going to hell. Yeah right all of these people in here could believe the nonsense being spewed at them but not Namjoon with the 148 IQ he’s not going to spend his free time praying to someone who doesn’t exist.

There was some greeting where they had to walk around and hug people he didn’t do it though no way in hell he was going to touch people he didn’t know and the old fucks that were coughing like they had Ebola or something yeah no thank you.

There were a few songs sung with people overreacting aka “catching the holy ghost” when really, they were just people who wanted attention, jumping up and down like they were having an aneurysm. like wasn’t this considered lying and isn’t that one of the commandments? This lady was not only breaking one of her own guidelines but also being very disruptful Namjoon knew he wasn’t the only one thinking it either. People were rushing to her side to “help” her taking up and extra 15 minutes of his life he’d never get back.

After the brief disruption there was a prayer from the Yoongi guy which luckily wasn’t long but for some reason made people cry. 

There were a few more songs and then an announcement that service was about to begin the children and babies exiting then teens and young adults. 

Namjoon got up to follow Yoongi as he was advised by his parents. He made his way to the back where Yoongi was standing waiting for him with an awkward smile. Namjoon just frowned he didn’t want to be here, and he didn’t need anyone to pity and pretend they like him.

Yoongi tried to make Namjoon feel more comfortable “So theres a few other teens in there its not big so you don’t have to be nervous the boys and girls are supposed to be separate but aren’t really its really chill” 

Namjoon just nodded 

“Question” Yoongi said 

“Nah I’m good”

Yoongi shook his head” no I have a question for you”

“Oh, okay sure”

“Are you gay” Yoongi said and Namjoon stopped walking 

“What made you say that”

“Nothing really my gaydar is just mostly always accurate and I got the feeling”

Namjoon didn’t say anything he just stood there contemplating on whether to tell Yoongi the truth or not. Its not something he just tell people, but he doesn’t hide it either if people figure it out, he just confirms it. But Yoongi was this Christian goody to shoes that would probably run his mouth and his mother would kill him

“If you aren’t, I’m sorry for asking but It okay if you are like 70% of youth group is”

“Really” Namjoon asked

“Yeah its not a big theres like 10 to 11 people in it so but most of us are gay”

“Us”

“Yeah I’m gay, well pansexual”  
Namjoon couldn’t believe his ears not this guy who was active all throughout the early service who had a bible in his hand now he couldn’t possibly be straight if he was a Christian maybe this was a test and his parents wanted to see what he said 

“You don’t have to answer I’m sorry come on let’s go”

**Author's Note:**

> Please support me thanks for reading!!!💜


End file.
